Dark Yami's story
by lemerly
Summary: Dark Yami opened his eyes to a ready purple sky that stung his eyes. All around him were dead and dying trees and brown crunchy grass. But he just had one thought running through his mind. Where the hell am I?


**Hey! I just wanted to do a little bit of a backstory to Dark Yami and how things were when he first got there. So ya I did this it's only a one shot and it's all about him. If you haven't read Dark Yami then this probably won't make much sense but enjoy it anyway**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything except the laptop I'm typing this on….even at that it's my sisters!**

**Summary: Dark Yami opened his eyes to a ready purple sky that stung his eyes. All around him were dead and dying trees and brown crunchy grass. But he just had one thought running through his mind. **_**Where the hell am I?**_

Dark Yami lifted his eyes to a redy purply sky that stung the back of his eyes. There was a constant pounding on either side of his head making even the smallest movements painful. He put a hand up to cover his eyes and started panting heavily. He bent one of his legs at the knee and tried to prop himself up but fell back down again not being able to hold up his own body weight.

_Why am I so tired?_

His stomach felt like it was doing summersaults on a trampoline until it became too much and he heaved himself to his knees and threw up everything in his stomach until there was nothing left and was left dry heaving.

The acid burnt his throat and left a horrible after taste in his mouth that he couldn't get rid of no matter how many times he tried spitting it out.

"Where the hell am I?"

He asked himself with his brows furrowed and a worried look on his face, he looked around and tried to take in the scenery around him. Even though there wasn't really much to see as far as he could tell.

The ground he was sitting on was hot but not too much so that it would have burnt him it just made him feel uncomfortable and the palms of his hands all sweaty. Sighing he stood up and wiped off the dust on his pants. All around him were dead and dying trees, all black and rotten from the inside out, with small little roaches nestled deep under the bark. Here and there under his feet were patches of dry crunchy brown grass that snapped when he stepped on it.

He rubbed his head where it was hurting and groaned when he felt a lump on the back of it. He didn't remember falling or hitting it, he didn't remember much really, only that Yugi and him had been duelling and then poof nothing everything went black and by the looks of it. He lost.

The sky was full of grey clouds that just floated around not holding any rain. What was he doing here? He was so confused. As far as he knew he didn't done anything wrong.

He was scared and confused two things he'd never felt before. He was all alone in an unknown wasteland.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself and was shocked to find that he was answered but a soft whispering.

_Shadow Realm, Shadow Realm, Shadow Realm_

Over and over again in the softest voice imaginable. It was unnerving and sent shivers creeping up his spine but at the same time, it was pretty cool.

He looked around him to try and pin point the voice but couldn't see anyone except a very faint breeze had picked up and started blowing the dead branches on the trees and on the ground by his feet around.

Now normally something like this would be a dream come true because he could do what he wanted, be as cruel and nasty to whomever he wanted. Only problem was that there was nobody else around as far as he could see. No house's no car's no nothing.

"I guess I'd better look around" he mumbled to himself his nervousness slowly melting away once he got used to where he was and indifference took its place. He stuck his hands in his pockets just so they'd be doing something and distract him if only for a few minutes.

He walked straight ahead since he didn't really know what other way there was for him to go.

It was so empty considering how big and wide this open space was it was just so, so, so empty. It was the only way to describe it. Empty. As far as he could see there were only dead trees and the ever blowing constant breeze which seemed to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

_Shadow Realm, Shadow Realm, the Shadow Realm._

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" he yelled out cupping his hands over his mouth to make the sound go further. If he was going to be here for a while he might as well rule out any possible threat or find anyone that might have been in the same boat as him and take what he thought he might have needed, even though he seriously doubted it. But then again it was better safe then sorry.

It felt weird. Having a body of his own. Not having to depend on Yami for anything, to be his own person instead of being a partially living parasite. He could flex his fingers and wiggle his toes and smell the air around him. It was fantastic! Well for a while it was anyway. Then the novelty wore off and he remembered where he was. But still these little things that people took for granted where just amazing to him, since really all he was was a subconscious. If even that for Yami. He was really just a little voice in the back of his head.

He kept on walking like that playing with the loose threads on the insides of his pants as a way to pass the time. So far he hadn't come across anyone only the odd rat and some form of rabbit he guessed since it had long ears like one and big hind legs, only he had dark blue nearly black eyes and with grey matted fur balding in places. It looked diseased but when it got too close for comfort he just kicked it as hard away as he could far away out of sight. But still he kept an eye out for more of them. It looked rabid and could be dangerous.

Not that he couldn't defend himself in a fight. Of course he could but he just didn't know if they could do anything else like magically make claws come up from their paws. Stupid he knew but then again he didn't.

He knew so much and yet nothing about the place he'd heard so much about and it didn't settle well with him.

The hours passed by painfully slow for him. There wasn't anything to look at it was so plain so boring dare he say it dull

He was waiting for something to happen. But of course nothing did.

"If there's anybody out there just come out already! I'm sick of this!" he growled but the only reply he got was his own voice echoing back at him.

A couple of hours passed slowly like that wandering around alone not exactly sure what he was looking at. He'd only run into a few more of those rabbits but they didn't come near him and he was thankful.

He could feel himself getting more and more frustrated with every passing second kept clenching and unclenching his hands in his pockets. It was cold and getting colder but there was no breeze. He put a hand up to his cheek but it was hot but he was getting cold.

"Great that's all I need to be sick" he'd never been sick before but after looking at Yami it didn't look fun in the slightest and hoped that it was just his hand that was warm.

He must have been walking for what felt like a full day now. His feet were sore and he had a feeling there'd be blisters there when he took his shoes off. Everything was so new to him and exciting. He could smell, hear, taste and feel the things all around him. More than once he stopped to feel the bark of the wood on the trees. It felt so weird, rough like sandpaper but not so much that it'd hurt him. Full of little dinks and crevices that he put his fingers in. But sticking out of one of the edges was a sharp piece of wood and accidently cut the side of his pinkie when he slid it across it.

He hissed to himself and glared at the tree as if it would do anything. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something red and shimmering sliding down the side of his finger. He tilted his head to the side and looked on curiously at the crimson trail leaking out of his finger.

_Hmm so this is blood. _

He thought it was fascinating. Now could something that colour be in inside him? He was so pale and boring on the outside. This was what managed to keep a body working? He thought it was odd but didn't think too hard about it. To him it just looked pretty.

"Hmm funny how if someone were too loose too much of it they die. Pathetic really but pretty" he quickly grew bored of it though and wiped it off in his pants and tried as best as he could to ignore the tiny stinging cut underneath.

After aimlessly walking around like that feeling and experiencing different things for the first time he grew tired and went to sleep leaning up against the bark of a tree.

The first few weeks passed like that slowly and boring. But soon enough boring became the new normal. He just kept on walking he didn't know where he was going exactly. Or what he was going to do when he got there but it sure as hell beat just sitting there waiting there for something to come out and get him. Well he kept telling himself at least.

When he woke up after the first night he was really thirsty. There had to have been some sort of water source or small little reservoir there had to be. How else could all the small little beasties and deformed animals around him survive?

Lucky enough there were quite a few scattered all around the place. Some small some big but the only problem with it was that it was warm. There was nothing worse than being thirsty and then drinking warm water when all you want is something cold to try and cool your throat down. But he made do he'd drink his fill when he found one and then move on since he never knew when he'd get the chance again, but he ever only had to wait a few hours at a time to find one and when he had to go he just went since there wasn't anybody around to stop him or tell him no. He could do anything he wanted here the only trouble was that there wasn't anything for him _to_ do.

Since there was nothing else to do he tried to occupy himself with his thoughts. He tried thinking back to times before Yugi and everything started. I mean he was still there with Yami when he was pharaoh only Yami didn't know it. He wanted to know just as much as the real Yami did what happened back then and why he wiped away his own memory like that. But now it was starting to look like he'd ever find out and it was going to eat away at him like an unscratchable itch. That was unless he found some way out of here and he doubted that was going to happen any time soon.

But when he either grew annoyed or bored of thinking about that he'd think back to more recent events like up to a few weeks before hand.

It was during these times of loneliness and thoughtfulness that he started to pity himself.

_What the hell have I ever done to anyone to deserve this! I was never given the chance! This is all Yami's fault. Ya it was all Yami's fault and Yugi's. If that little goodie too shoes hadn't pushed them out of the way he wouldn't have been here right now! This was all their fault. And Tea, Duke's, Tristan's, Ryou's and Joey's! if they would have just letting him go after Rafael when he wanted to he wouldn't have been in this mess!_

His face twisted and his permanent glare started down at the dirt at his feet.He was coming up with all these different scenarios about how it was everyone's fault but his own.

It was Tea's for telling him no.

It was Joey's for only wondering about Yugi.

It was Duke's and Tristan's for just standing back and doing nothing.

He didn't want to even think about Ryou he couldn't pin point one exact reason as to why this was his fault. So he didn't think about him too much. But still it was SOMEHOW his fault.

It was Yugi's for pushing him out of the way and beating him in the final duel that sent him here. Even if it was unknowingly he didn't care and Yugi didn't either. All Yugi knew was that 'whatever' was making Yami bad went away when Yami attacked Yugi. Even if Yugi didn't deliver the final blow it was still his fault he lost.

And Yami. He didn't even want to think about him! Just the very idea that he was a part of his subconscious was enough to make him want to drag his nails down a chalk board. Yami was weak. Yami was pitiful and relied on the help of five teenagers for just about everything. Yami was everything he wasn't. Safe. Warm. Comfortable. Pleasant to be around. Fun. Everything he wasn't and he loathed him for it.

"Why couldn't things have been the other way around? Why couldn't he have been the bad half?" he said to himself bitterly. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself though. It wouldn't do anything other than make him feel down in the dumps and then make him doubt things.

He was so fed up. All he'd been doing for weeks now was walking and maybe whistle or hum when he felt up to it. He woke up most mornings with a jolt when he'd feel small insects crawling around on his hand or accidentally pull his own hair in his sleep. It wasn't nice. It would take him a couple of seconds to remember then would put a hand over his thumping heart. He liked feeling it thumping against his rib cage it was something new and different and natural. But he didn't like it when it started beating too fast it had him all confused, he didn't know what to make of it and it had his chest feeling all weird afterwords.

Since there was no way of telling what time of the day it was or when one day ended and another one started. He couldn't even use sticks to make a makeshift sun dial since well there was no sun. That was another thing that confused him. How could it be so hot when there wasn't any sun beating down on him? And he honestly didn't believe that dirt was that hot naturally. But it would explain why the grass and trees were all dried out and flaky.

He was growing more and more agitated as the weeks went by and his hope of finding something or someone dwindled down to nothing. The outcome he had in his head was bleak just like the world around him. The scenery still hadn't changed much. He was tired sick of sweating and dare he say it lonely.

The air grew warmer the further he walked the grass dwindled down to mere patches here and here when he was coming up to a water source that was how he knew he was coming up to one soon. The few dim grey clouds that were overhead blew away ages before, by some invisible wind.

His feet were blistered and sore so he decided to go over and sit down on a fallen over tree. It was just the trunk though there wasn't any branches or leaves around it. It was almost like a chair. He put his head in his hands and let his dirty and greasy blond bangs falling down around his face.

He felt like crying but wouldn't. What was the point of going on? Nobody missed him. Nobody noticed or cared where he was so why not just finish the job himself?

He didn't care about where he'd go if he did. He had no soul so not heaven or hell. Would he just stop existing without leaving his mark on the world? But anything was better than this. He could slowly feel himself going mad. Not that he wasn't in the first place.

He sat up straight. That's what he'd do. Kill himself. Why not? It was like an easy way out and why he didn't think of it before now was beyond him.

The only trouble with his flawless plan was how he was ment to go about doing it. there weren't any knives around, no ropes no nothing the only way he could actually do it was if he were to let himself get dehydrated or starve but that would be a long and excruciating way to go and he doubted that he'd be able to stop himself from going to the water reservoirs around.

It was hopeless there was no way out he was doomed to wander around here until he died a pointless death.

And just like that whatever feeling of hope he had died then and there. There was no easy way out of here.

He'd grown tired of everything now. The novelty of being able to do everything on his own had worn off and it only took a few months to do it.

He out his two hands on the log beside him and leaned back sighing.

"I can't keep wandering around here aimlessly like this for the rest of my life no matter how short that might be. I guess I better find something to make a house or shelter or something. It'll give me something to do at least until I can find a way out of here" he made a move to stand up but was stopped a loud growl erupted from the bundle of trees a couple of feet away.

He worriedly turned his head to the side and saw nothing but a small flock of three or four mutant birds flying away. Whatever was in there couldn't have been good.

He cautiously stood up from where he was standing with his brow furrowing more and more as the seconds passed by. Always keeping his eye on the cluster of trees he started backing away but never noticed the bundle of sticks that had been left by the log until he stepped on them making them snap and crack.

There wasn't a poop to be heard until suddenly some four legged black and grey ghost like creature with crystal blue eyes shot out running straight for him. He was surprised by the colour of its eyes since they looked so gentle and out of place on it. There were pretty but he didn't dwell on it before he started running for his measly life.

"Shit" he turned around and ran as fast as his legs would take him maybe if he got to another small wood he could confuse whatever it was chasing him. He looked over his shoulder and gasped. All around it was this black fog or mist that looked like flames moving and dancing around it. What looked like its mouth was curled up into a dangerous snarl that was twitching.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" he panted and tried running all the harder. The only good thing about all his walking was that it had gotten him fit and was able to keep ahead of that. But he wouldn't be able to forever and sooner or later he was going to run out of breath and just not be able to go on anymore. And he had a feeling that would come sooner rather than later.

Another loud growl could be heard from behind him he knew the creature was catching up on him. He could almost imagine its breath on his neck.

_Heh funny enough only a few minutes ago I was thinking about killing myself. Now look at me running for my life. Looks like I don't even have the balls to go through with it. I really am pathetic._

He was thinking too hard though and never noticed the root a few feet ahead uprooted until he was on the ground on his stomach. Just as fast as he fell he turned around on his butt and saw what was chasing him had almost reached him. It was then he noticed that it didn't seem to be able to stay in the one shape for very long.

It's torso kept moving from side to side but its head stayed fixated on him. There was no denying it now he was as good as dead. Time to say his prayers and hope it would be quick.

Out of instinct he put one hand over his eyes and the other one outstretched at the monster. Then a weird tingling sensation started in his stomach and with every step closer the thing got to him the further up into his chest and then down his arm the sensation went and grew in feeling making it almost impossible to ignore its wasn't sore exactly just extremely uncomfortable and made his arm shake from the strain of it. The beats was nearly right up on top of him when the sensation in the tips of his fingers and palms just grew too much and some black ball of bright light shot out from the palm of his hand and headed straight for the black creature and cut through it making the fog part in two. He locked dark crimson eyes met sky blue for a split second and it continued to part and separate until there was nothing left and he was all alone again.

He stayed there on the ground and just stared straight on panting heavily at where it was just moments ago. He found it hard to try and steady himself so he put a hand behind him and sat up a little. Then held his pale and shaking hand out in front of him and looked at both sides intently.

"What? Did that come out of my hand?"

He didn't know what to make of it really. Had any of that just happened? To make sure he was still awake he pinched his arm.

"My, my, my well that was interesting" he felt strangely different after it though. Refreshed the best he'd felt since he'd gotten here and he smiled a genuine smile.

"Hmm I wonder what else I can do. Because that was something" he said to himself. He wasn't nervous or worried anymore and stood up dusting himself odd in the process.

Turns out he hadn't actually gotten all that far away from the log he was sitting on since he could still see it.

He walked back over to it still examining his hand. That was the most interesting and exciting thing that had happened since hed gotten here. But he was a little sad now that it was over weird and all as it was he actually wanted another one of them or a rabbit to come out to see if he could do it again.

He sat down again and wondered if that was all he was able to do and if he was always able to do it. He doubted it but maybe it was just about the only benefit about being here.

He put the same hand out in front of him again and tried doing it again but nothing happened this time.

"Hm maybe it only works when I'm in danger or something. No matter its useful to know that I can do it" he muttered shrugging his shoulders.

_What if I can do more? Well there's only one way to find out_

He got up off the log and carefully threaded his way along the ground to the small wood that the thing had come out from. He spent the next week and a half in that wood only going out once or maybe twice a day to go get a drink. He was too fixated on finding out how he made that _thing_ shoot out of his hand.

To try entertain himself when he entered the woods he started breaking sticks and branches off of the tree and swinging them around. He liked the swishing sound it made when it narrowly avoided hitting the tips of his ears. When accidentally the broken end smacked off the trunk of another tree a numb feeling came to his arm but went just as soon as it came. He tried pulling the branch away again but was stuck and wouldn't budge.

He thought what he could do was just amazing never in his life no matter how short it had been that he could have been able to do anything like this. He started practising that over and over again until that feeling didn't come back he only guessed that it ment he'd perfected it.

"Hmm I wonder if this works on bones too" he thought to himself and started moving deeper into the wood and started looking for some kind of animal to test his theory. Soon enough he found another one of those rabbits and caught it with his jacket and held it up by its long ears and tried to ignore the faint pained screams it was making. He didn't know why this seemed so intimidating to him when he first came here. Really all it looked like was an overgrown rat and nobody likes rats.

But still even with him telling himself that it didn't make the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach go away.

He ignored it though and walked back over to where his base camp where he retreated every night to sleep or whenever he just got tired.

He put the rabbit down on the ground and kept one foot on its ears. It looked so scared he felt kind of sorry for it. It was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but he wasn't going to kill it he only wanted to try something out then he'd let it go.

Reaching out he grabbed hold of one of its front paws and then

_SNAP_

The bone cracked and the rabbit screeched an inhumane scream and started wriggling and trying his living best to get his ears out from under his foot.

Dark Yami just stared on in horror at what he had just done. His forehead started to get wet from sweat and he could feel his foot twitch and loosen on his ear.

_Did I just ugh ugh what's that feeling ohh no, make it stop! Make it stop!_

It felt like he'd just swallowed a ton of rocks and they were settling in his stomach with every passing second pulling it further and further down until it became too much and in his nervous state of trying to avoid getting bitten he held back onto the broken bone pushed it back into place and fixed it. The second he was finished he got off the rabbits ears and jumped back and watched as the rabbit scurried away from him as fast as possible.

"So this is what it's like to have a conscious. I don't like it" but just like everything else it soon went away and he was left with the answer to his question. "At least now I know I can fix bones. Who knows when that'll come in handy" he mumbled to himself and sat down against his 'sleeping' tree to think.

It was all so frustrating he only wanted to know! He didn't want to be here, he didn't plan on _actually_ hurting it! He only wanted to see if it would work!

"Why do I feel so guilty? Why won't things just go my way?" He leant up against the trunk and shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of happier times but it just made him feel even worse when he realised that there weren't any.

He sat there like that for about a good hour trying to forget about where he was and swore then and there he'd find some way of getting rid of whatever was making him feel like that. Then he thought about Yugi and Yami yet again. He'd been doing that waaay too much lately maybe it was because they were always on his mind or maybe it was because he missed them. He scoffed at that though the real reason was so that he wouldn't forget. Anything anyone ever did to him he remembered when he was like this down in the dumps angry or just upset.

He pounded his fist down into the hard ground making a small cloud of dust to rise up and let out a chocked sob.

"WHATEVER THE HELL IS OUT THERE IF I CAN DO ANYTHING ELSE JUST TELL ME PLEASE! What good is attaching tree branches going to do me! Why can't I leave?" he pleaded and leaned his head back against the tree trunk again.

_Give to get, give to get, don't be greedy give to get_

"Give to get what the hell does that mean?"

_Give to get, give to get_

"What am I ment to give then?!" he asked.

_Don't be greedy now, try giving something you won't miss._

"Something I won't miss. I don't have anything" he spent the rest of the day wondering about what he could give. He didn't think he had had anything to actually give other than body parts and he sure as hell wasn't planning on parting with any of them! That was until that voice decided to 'help' him out again

_Yeesss you do. Come on think hard what weighs you down. What haven't you any need for?_

He had to think long and hard about it until something struck him. Not knowing who the hell he was ment to be talking to he stood up and looked to the sky even though all he could see was a jigsaw of tree branches.

"Is it my emotions?" if he was right he'd be delighted he didn't like the half of them anyway and would be a wish come true to be rid of even one of them.

_Yes and no. It's acceptable but the real question is. Are you ready to give them up little by little bit by but until there nothing left?_

He had to think about this for only a minute before he nodded his head for yes and asked

"How?"

_Just say it in your head and concentrate and everything will be alright_

He didn't need to think too long about what he wanted to go first and did what he was told, closed his eyes really tightly and thought about it long and hard. And then like magic he felt that little bit better like a weigh had been lifted off his shoulders.

_Now remember you'll only need to give something when you want to do something big but you can always if you want. But just remember it doesn't always have to be yours_

He was confused though. Why here off all places was something or someone helping him and why couldn't he see them? But he didn't want to wait any longer and did what he did when he was attacked and sure enough the same ball came out.

"Why can't I see you? And how come I was able to do that flame thing before when I didn't give anything"

_You can't see him because I'm not really there and that was a once off thing don't expect it to happen again_

He felt so good being able to talk to someone and find out just some of the stuff that he could do and get some stuff off his chest.

"But why are you helping me?" it was better to ask these questions now when he had the chance since he doubted he would again.

_Because you've been served an injustice._

When he didn't answer the voice started to elaborate.

_You shouldn't be here. Simple as. Why you and not those fools out there who are enjoying life and everything it has to offer?_

So far all it had told him was stuff he'd already thought at one point or another. He wanted revenge he wanted them all to pay for what they'd done. But how did it know all of this?

"How do I get out of here?" he enquired "Surely there's some way out?"

_But that's where you're wrong. There's only two ways out of here either you die or…._

"Or what?

_I'm not going to tell you_ it taunted him in a sing song voice

"And why's that?"

_Because I don't want to_

Dark Yami didn't reply to that why should he? He was just being tormented. Instead he settled for just glaring up at the sky.

_You wanna get back and them don't you?_

"Of course what kind of stupid question is that?"

_Well then use the information I've just told you to your advantage sooner or later you'll figure out how to get out of here and when you do that's the moment to strike._

He was getting annoyed now. Why was it speaking in riddles? Was it so hard to just give him a straight answer for once?

"Or you could just speed up the whole process" he snapped" And tell me now!"

_No, like I told you before I don't want to_

He chuckled lowly to himself. If he treated this like a game he'd surely figure it out. He was always good at games. And never. Ever. Lost.

"Hm ok then I'll just figure it out for myself" he smirked to himself and started to walk away out of the wood.

The next few weeks were much more exciting. Just like he'd been told he had to give a little to get a lot. He built himself a huge castle where his old 'sleeping' tree once was and just like that he had somewhere safe to sleep at night. He had no need to worry about little things like water or food he had everything he wanted at the click of his fingers quite literally.

Things were finally turning up rosy for him. The strange voice didn't come back again but he never forgot it. It gave him the drive to go on something to work for and for that he was grateful. He was going to get back at those children. Every single last one of them.

Really the only emotion he was willing to part with was his conscious and when that was all gone everything around him seemed different. Colours didn't look the same water tasted different everything had a different feel to it. A better one. For without a conscious that little something that told him not to do something for fear of the after math was gone and he lived life to the fullest without wonder about the consequence's since he just didn't care and it was great.

And when that was all gone he didn't really see the point of being sane anymore. It was just as bad as having a conscious. Without one he could be as reckless and impulsive as he wanted.

Just like the voice said he did find a way of leaving all he had to do was give something big something. The longer he stayed though was how much of whatever it was he wanted to give. Since he couldn't keep checking up on everything that was going on back 'home' he found some way of looking to them and all he had to do was ask.

How he found out about the fireplace being able to shoe him things was beyond him he was lying on his bed one day and said out loud that he wanted to see what Yugi and the rest of his cronies were doing and on top of the mantel showed him.

It had taken him years to do but he'd finally done it he'd figured everything out how he was going to get back at every single last one of them. It was perfect impossible to fail at.

He got up off of his bed with his book in hand and placed it down on the table and sat down making himself comfy. The fire was lit and the plan was set now all he had to do was start.

_Ready or not here I come_

"YYAAMMII"

**God this was so hard to write! It's taken over two bloody weeks! But just thank God it's done now and that's all I have to say about it! If it weren't for my mam turning off my internet for two full days (over a stupid reason! By the way!) I probably wouldn't have had this done for another week or two so in a way I'm kinda glad. Anyway I don't like it I think it's too long but I couldn't shorten it down any more and believe me I tried. I'm listening to the phantom of the opera now so I'm in a….. An odd kinda mood :p just gotta love that film though**

**I'm not happy with the way it turned out but to be honest I'm just happy it's done and out of the way. I'm after re-writing it so many times now it's just gotten ridiculous. I didn't want to post the this when the actual fic was done but I planned on starting it right away when I said it but I forgot didn't think it'd be so long either.**

**Anyway see Dark Yami wasn't always the way he is now! He was scared before not very often but he was haha and that's why he doesn't like to be bored :p**

**Sorry to say this is going to be the last thing I write for a little while. At least for a couple of weeks. I've been writing here for the guts of a year now (I know it mightn't be very long but still) but I'm starting to sicken myself with it and I don't want that to happen and I have a lot of stuff going on right now and if I keep things up with the way I am now things are gonna get sloppy and rushed and I don't want that to happen so I'm going on a little break sorry about that. I'm still gonna be reading fics though so if anyone has any good fics that I can read tell me please haha :D**

**Anyway I really wanna know what you think if I can improve tell me just no flames please if it's bad blame the X-factor its rotting my brain 0.o stupid sister…..**

**Review? And Happy Halloween!**

**Till next time! :p**


End file.
